runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eastern translation manual
The eastern translation manual is a book that is needed to understand all Easterners (except for Ak-Haranu and the Shipyard Owner). It tells the history of the Eastern Realms, the Language, the Culture and the Political deals. History of the Eastern Realms *Greetings Westerner or far Westerner or whoever is reading this very book right now, I am Yisu, a writer that has lived in the Eastern Realms for almost 96 years now. I had traveled to many places such as the western city of Varrock, Tokaji, and even met the brave youngsters in Mikyo. One thing that I had admired the most is our own language! Let me give you a brief history, our forefather were once Saradominists that fled the Western Land called "Morytania" from a wicked Lord named Drakan. My Great-Grandfather was on the same boat as the resisters. As soon as they left Dragontooth Island, they continued to sail for months, until they finally found land, only it's not just any land, it's indeed, part of the far Eastern Lands! *The Eastern Realms is far different from the Eastern Lands. The Eastern Realms contains huge continents that lie further east from Dragontooth Island, and the lands itself, is controlled partially by Haijung, another Eastern Kingdom, happingly, our former pronvince we lost years in the past. The closest to the Western Lands is indeed, Tokaji. We've attempted to gain control of Dragontooth Island, but we don't know if we want to, only to get caught by that wicked Lord of the now disgusting swamplands. We do, actually have a colony, it's called Nei-Tokaji, or "New" Tokaji. Speaking of which, it's now time for you to learn our very art. Our language! Please turn a few pages, as I left a few more reserved for more writing as soon as I get more information about the lands. *Blank* *Blank* *Blank* *Blank* *Blank* Language *In huge print* Language. *The Eastern Realms speaks a language that you Westerners call "Eastern". Our language is actually called "Taiyistu" or "Easterniese". Here, you will learn all about what to address the people in these lands as, but be careful! If you use the wrong honourific, they will frown upon you, and if your mistake is particularly insulting, you may get arrested or even worse, attacked and killed! Let us begin now. *Nistu - Boy or man. For example: Ak-Haranu-nistu, Player-nistu (if you are a male) *Kimiho - Girl, woman, young child or a baby. Sometimes, younger girls may call themselves that. For example: Ria-kimiho, Player-kimiho (if you are a female) *Silkstre - Teachers, doctors, politicians, lawyers, governors, ministers and other authority figures. For example: Mitisu-silkstre, Daitiku-silkstre. *Siru - A more respectful version of Silkstre. This is usually used by important authority officials, and guardians of a leader. For example: Mion-siru, Rovan-siru, Amik-siru. This can also be used to title yourself, "Mika-siru", which means "My Honourable Self". *Yima - Used for Lords and royal masters. For example: Hayzen-yima, Chori-yima. *Yimu - Like Yima, except only for Ladys and royal mistresses. *Heika - Only used for Emperors. *Sueika - Only used for Empresses. *Nokidiku - Used for Princes. *Mishid - Used for Princesses. *Fakkedu - Used by royal officials that serve under the Hekia. For example: Kaigan-fakkedu *I will add more later as soon as the time comes, but this is all the honorifics you should know for now. The rest will contain the language of the Eastern Lands. *The rest of the pages remain blank, meaning that the book isn't finished just yet.* Trivia *All of the honorifics are counterparts of the real world Japanese honorifics. *The book reflects on the real Japanese culture. This has been comfirmed that the Eastern Realms is Japanese Culture, and some parts are mixed with Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese and Mongolian Culture. *Some of the names in the book, are also people that are ingame. (Amik, Hayzen, etc.) *The Manual resembles the Ancient book. It's been confirmed that this is not a Zarosian Item. Category:Texts and Tomes